Joesh Luin
Email: katie_lachelle@yahoo.com.au Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Sandy Blonde Height: 6' Weight: ? Age: 25 Place of Origin: Four Kings, Andor Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weaopon Score: 8 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Short Sword Secondary Weapon: Composite Bow Tertiary Weapon: History My name is Joesh Luin. I come from Four Kings, in Andor, where I lived with my ma, my da, my twin, Shem, and my three sisters. Well, with my two sisters. A year ago my other sister, Calia, left for the White Tower to visit a friend and ended up staying to train as Aes Sedai. Calia and I were very close, and for a whole year I have missed her every day. For a year, I continued helping at my da's inn, every day missing Calia more than I had the last. My da's inn attracted all sorts of customers. Mainly merchants and peddlers, with the occasional traveller stopping by. I remember Calia and her best friend Kaylan spending most of their free time out in the common room, flirting. It was funny to see my little sister like that, but I always tried to keep an eye on her in case something happened. Apparently my even younger sister, Thayet, and Kaylan's younger sister, Maeron, took up the game after they left. Even if they weren't quite as clever at it. One evening I was watching from behind the bar, laughing as Maeron tried to sneakily lighten an unsuspecting merchant's pockets. My laughter stopped when he caught her in it and slapped her full armed across the face and began dragging her towards the stairs. Of course, da had always said that what customers did in their rooms was their own business, but this was the Common room! I knew I had to help her. So I jumped over the bar, pulled out my knife and told the man to stop and leave. I tried to look as if I knew what I was doing when the man pulled out his sword and slashed at me, drunkenly. His blade caught my side and left a bit of a hole that I hadn't had before. If it wasn't for my da, who had come right at that moment, Maeron and I both would have died that night. I knew I had to learn how to fight properly, but where? I knew that men trained with the Warders in the Tower, who were the best swordsmen in the world, and thinking of what had almost happened to Maeron, I began to fear for Calia. I thought that I could help Calia, because, after all, she'd be needing a Warder. Unless she was Red, of course, but I had a feeling that that wasn't going to be the case. I had told Shem about my plans, but he wasn't too keen until he remembered Kaylan, my sister's best friend who had left for the Tower a little before Calia. I set out without him, but by the time I had reached Caemlyn, Shem had caught up to me, saying he wanted to see Cal and train as a Warder too. So we journeyed to Tar Valon, hoping we wouldn't be turned back at our arrival to the Tower. We have trained at the Tower for many years, now, and are almost ready to become someone's Warder. We have seen Calia a few times, and Kaylan, too. Kaylan is Aes Sedai, but I'm not sure about Calia. It has been a long time since we have seen each other. I am hoping that we will see each other again soon. I know it is unlikely that Calia will want to Bond me, so if not her, I hope that whoever I serve I will serve well. Category:WS 8 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios